


Perfect Fit

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Swimsuit season.





	Perfect Fit

Lucina was fairly sure that the swimsuit Camilla had given her was for someone far more brave and definitely... confident about their assets.

"How does it fit?" Camilla called just as Lucina double-checked the ties at her hips. Honestly, it seemed like more of a risk than anything. But this was the beach, not battle. Less was probably more, except when it came to her under-filled top.

Lucina sighed. "I don't know..."

"I talked your father into coming along for this excursion," Camilla replied through the door.

Then nothing was going to keep Lucina from going.

She smiled. "Fits fine."


End file.
